


Someone's at the door...

by unrelated_user



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrelated_user/pseuds/unrelated_user
Summary: Lauren shows up at Kieran's doorstep and has to spend the night.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Someone's at the door...

Kieran sat at his drawing desk, raindrops slowly dripping down his window. There was no sound except for the old Grandfather clock ticking away. The clock chimed 12 AM and pulled Kieran from his trance. He rubbed his eyes.  
"Ah, its getting late." He hadn't really been paying attention to what he had been drawing and when he looked at it he almost jumped out of his chair. Lauren stared back at him. In the drawing Lauren looked very focused and dazed at the same time. She looked like she was reaching out for something she could never catch. He propped his elbows up on the desk and help his face in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about what he did to her.  
"I'm a terrible human being. How could I ever expect her to forgive me? After I have so much blood on my hands. After I hurt her... I don't think I'll ever be able to redeem myself." Thoughts flooded his mind and raced through every corner of his brain. Sometimes he wished the voice in his head would just shut up. He rubbed his eyes again and stood up.  
"I should probably go to sleep now... I don't have the luxury of sleeping in now that I have a "real job." He looked at the drawing one last time before leaving the room and locking the door. The rain fell even harder now, the constant sound of the water falling filled his ears. A pounding on the door interrupted the noise.  
"Who would be out at this time of night? And in this weather?" He wondered. He opened the door and a mix of confusion and shock immediately settled over his face. Lauren stood on his doorstep, shaking, covered in scrapes and cuts, and drenched in water. Lauren held her stomach in her hands as she limped up the stairs. She met his gaze, her yellow eyes dim.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go..." And then she collapsed.  
"Lauren!" Kieran cried catching her. Thoughts clouded his mind, but he pushed them away. He picked Lauren up, and swiftly brought her to his couch and laid her down. Kieran ran to his closet to retrieve the medical kit and started tending to her wounds. He took her face in his hands trying to analyze what happened. Her skin was ice cold against his warm hands. Lauren opened her eyes and started coughing.  
"Lauren! Lau- I- what happened???"  
She coughed again. "Water... Please..." She rasped. Kieran dashed to his cupboards, grabbed a glass, and filled it up. He ran it back to Lauren, trying not to spill it. He gently lifted it to her lips and let her sip. Water trickled down her chin as she drank.  
"Lauren, what happened?" His voice was gentle. Lauren sighed. Kieran set down the glass and began to treat her wounds.  
"I thought I had a lead... I went to Greychaple by myself and a few thugs had wanted a bit more than to take my money. They all ganged up on me. And-"  
Kieran looked up from bandaging the cuts on her arm. "Wait so you went to Greychaple by yourself? Why?"  
"I know, it was stupid... To look for the bombs and... other personal reasons." She winced at the pain. Her eyes had that lost look like they did in the drawing. Kieran examined her.  
"Well it doesn't look like you've broken anything. But we need to get you out of those clothes." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I mean you need to... You're soaking wet! Here, I'll go get you some clothes to borrow, and you can go take a shower. I'll clean up out here." He said gesturing to the water soaked floor and couch. "I'll be back." 

Kieran couldn't understand it. Why had she gone alone? She knew how dangerous it would be. "No," He thought as he closed his drawer, taking out a clean white shirt and sleep pants. "She still doesn't trust you. And she has her reasons to go alone. This isn't the first time I've helped her and it isn't the first time she's been here... But that was when we were still  
Lune... But still, why would she come here?" He walked out his room and saw Lauren sitting up on the couch her face held in here hands. Slowly, he walked over to her and sat the clothes next to her.  
"The shower is the door on the right, by my bedroom." He waved his hands at the door. She was silent. They both stood still. After several minutes of silence Lauren finally broke.  
"I'm sorry." She said, it was barley a whisper.  
"What?" He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow.  
"I-I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me." She looked up at him, staring into his bright eyes. He nodded at her as she stood up and walked to the shower. Kieran watched her. After she closed the door he pulled his gaze away and began to clean up.  
Meanwhile, Lauren stood in the shower. Warm water dripped down her skin, as steam filled the air. The water stung her scrapes, but she was grateful to wash the blood off. "What the hell am I doing here? Again?" But she knew exactly what she was doing there. She couldn't go anywhere else, for fear they might investigate her. "I have control over this." She thought knowing damn well she didn't. Lauren hated not being in control. When she was done and dressed she stepped out into the kitchen. A heavenly aroma filled the room as Kieran stood over a pot stirring and adding spices and ingredients.  
"I didn't know you could cook." She said, startling him. "Oh sorry, I thought you heard me come in."  
"Oh no, it's fine." He replied, not looking up as he ladled thick soup into a bowl. "I thought this would help..." He passed her the bowl of steaming soup and a spoon.  
"I didn't know you could cook," she remarked lifting the spoon to her lips. The soup trickled down her throat, sending warmth all over her body.  
"I am a jack of all trades, Darling."  
"I don't think being an assassin could be considered a trade."  
"You'd be surprised." He smiled. There was a hint of sadness to it. Kieran turned to Lauren, shocked to see her wolfing it down. "I'm glad you like it. You're welcome to get more." She looked up at him, soup trickled down her chin and he turned away to resist wiping it off her mouth. He looked out the window, moonlight beamed through.  
"The rain stopped."  
After a few minutes of awkward silence Kieran cleared his throat and said,  
"You should probably go to bed. We have work tomorrow."  
Lauren leaned against the counter. "Tomorrows our day off. Didn't Herman tell you?"  
"Oh thank god, I really didn't want to go in."  
That got a chuckle from Lauren.  
"You can take the bed. I'll stay on the couch." Kieran said. Lauren nodded. She walked over to the room, just as she was about to close the door she whispered,  
"Thank you."

Kieran woke the sounds of screaming. He sat up, confused but then memories of the night came flooding back in. He looked at the clock. 3 AM. Another scream pulled him from his daze and he raced to his bedroom. Lauren screamed and clung to the pillows. Tears ran down her face, she squeezed her eyes tighter and whispered "Dylan, Dylan, Dylan I'm sorry." Kieran hurried to her side. He gently took her face in his hands.  
"Lauren! Lauren! Wake up!" He cried. Her eyes shot open filled with panic and fear. She sat up and scurried away from him. She looked lost and confused. Kieran patted her hand. "Hey, hey. It was just a nightmare. It's all over." Laurens breathing slowed and she began to relax.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm not usually like this." She huddled over holding her face in her hands.  
"Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong." Kieran shared a soft smile. "Do you need anything?"  
Lauren laid back down and looked up at him.  
"Could you stay?" Her voice was barley a whisper. Kieran nodded and laid down next to her. She clung to him still sobbing as he stroked her hair whispering that it would be ok. Finally the sobbing ceased to a whimper. And finally Lauren was lulled to sleep. Kieran stayed the whole night. He had never held someone like this before. And he didn't want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my old files and found this fic that I never published.  
> ALSO IM SORRY I KEEP USING THE "Will you stay?"  
> IM JUST A SUCKER FOR IT  
> OK BYE LOVE YOU 🏃🏃🏃💨  
> please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
